First Contact
by Master of The Blood Wolves
Summary: A Space Wolf fleet exits the warp in the Naboo system and runs foul of a Sith Lord. And The company's lord's quest for vengance on the Sith lands his company in trouble. What happens next? Guess you'll have to read on and see... Discontinued.


First Contact

**Author's note: This is a Star Wars Warhammer 40,000 crossover.  
****In all other respects this story is entirely original, excepting the use of background, vehicles, locations, factions, etc. from both universes.  
****All characters in this story are my own idea, except for Erik Morkai, who is mentioned in Codex: Space Wolves.  
****This is my first fanfiction, a Warhammer 40,000\Star Wars crossover.**

**Infrequent use of mild coarse language.  
****Enjoy!**

The battlebarge _Wolf's Maw_ and its attendant fleet exited the chaotic realm of the warp without difficulty.  
Little did the crews and the super human space marines suspect how far from home they truly were.  
Up ahead was a planet of dappled blue and green with twin grey moons.

'Put out a hale on all frequencies, shipmaster.' Said Wolf Lord Munnin Stormcrow in a bored, and resigned tone. This was simply a routine patrol, with little or no chance of any adventure or conflict to break the monotony.  
The fleet needed a refit, but Munnin was confident their wishes would be met without even a minor protest from local officials.  
None in the Allfather's domain would refuse such a request from a space marine commander; particularly one of the proud Wolf Lords of the Space Wolves and no one in their right mind would refuse such a request from the successor of Erik Morkai.

It was often said that Erik Morkai was elected Wolf Lord by his Great Company for his terrifyingly effective methods rather than his personality.  
The same was often said for Munnin Stormcrow, but in fairness, Munnin was a far more stable and Jovial lord.  
Not that that was particularly hard.  
Minutes passed with no response.

'What's taking so long, shipmaster?' Growled Munnin irritably, sitting forward slightly a small ember of hopefulness in his tone.  
' I don't know my l-, wait! We've got an incoming transmission;' reported the shipmaster a slight note of relief evident in his tone.  
'Oh, patch it through then,' said Munnin disappointedly slumping back in his command chair and rubbing his brow with a gauntleted hand.

A black robed figure flickered into life in the holo-pit.  
Munnin sat straighter and leaned forward with interest, his hopes renewed.  
'Unidentified fleet, make yourselves known!' snapped the figure.  
Munnin felt his hackles raise as the wolfish side of his personality sensed the challenge.  
'I am Wolf Lord Munnin Stormcrow, now, you make yourself known runtling.' Munnin Growled back.  
'You are a _long_ way from home _my lord_, sneered the figure in a sinister, mocking tone.  
'I am Darth Malice, and you will leave this place immediately wolf, or suffer the full force of my displeasure!' Malice snapped the second half of his proclamation.  
As Malice identified himself Munnin felt his hackles raise still higher. The creature was evil, that much could be seen at a glance.  
When Malice made his ultimatum, the shipmaster noted that Munnin's eyes flashed yellow-gold.  
He was dangerously close to losing control of himself.  
'I'll see you in the frozen hells of Fenris!' Roared Munnin angrily, hunting for the termination button for the holo-pit.  
But Malice had the last say, he drew a silvery cylinder from within his robes, held it up to the projector for all to see, and thumbed an activator.  
A coherent beam of ruby light roughly three feet long extended from the cylinder to form a blade. With one fluid motion Malice cut through the projector.

Silence filled the bridge for a long minute and no one dared move as Munnin stared straight ahead breathing deeply, trying to gain control of his anger; finally he said:  
'If that bastard thinks he's had the last say, then he is gravely mistaken.' He said.  
With that, Munnin stood and strode to a large hemisphere set below the command deck, and banged twice with his armoured fist. It reverberated, and after a moment, opened, and a dark haired pale man with three eyes , exited the vault and blinked in confusion.  
The man was a navigator of the Navis Nobilite, a powerful psychic, and one of the few types of mutant tolerated by the governing bodies of the Imperium.  
As he beheld Munnin's armoured bulk what little colour there was in his alabaster skin drained away.  
'Borremeo,' said Munnin in a curious tone, 'have you got us lost?' Munnin had a suspicion that this was the case, but he wanted to hear it from the young navigator.  
Borremeo swallowed nervously acutely aware of the ancient and deadly frostblade at Munnin's side.  
'We-we shouldn't be lord Stormcrow-.' stammered Borremeo, but Munnin cut him off.  
'Well it looks like we are to me.' Said Munnin, his patience wearing thin.  
'So Borremeo, tell me in simple terms, where in Russ's name are we?'  
Borremeo's eyes bulged in terror.  
'I-I don't know sir but we should be in the Hyades system.' Stammered Borremeo fearfully, he had only recently come into Munnin's service, indeed it was his first time in the service of Space Wolves and he was nervous of the feral looking space marines.  
A fact Munnin was fully aware of.  
'Borremeo, I can tell you now, that is not Hyades.' Said Munnin gesturing to the planet and its two moons some way distant.  
'In that case I don't know where we are my lord,' babbled Borremeo fearfully eyeing Munnin's sword.  
'Just please don't harm me.'  
Munnin clapped Borremeo on the shoulder, causing his knees to buckle and sending him staggering.  
'Then why didn't you just come out and say so?' Boomed Munnin with a bark like laugh.  
'This little adventure will break the monotony just nicely.' He continued wringing his hands in glee.

Leaving Borremeo blinking dumbly trying to figure out if he was in trouble or not Munnin strode to the command pulpit and haled his fleet.  
When he had his fleets attention Munnin said:  
'My friends Borremeo has got us lost;' Munnin paused and was rewarded by the static-y ghost of his companies laughter, and the even more ghostly sound of his men's laughter echoing through the _Maw.  
_Munnin's company was as amused as their lord at the situation.  
'Alright, alright,' said Munnin in a businesslike tone after a second, 'Now, we're in an uncharted system Allfather alone knows where, and some black robed carrion crow has told us to get lost or else; the thing is, we're already lost and I was rather hoping he'd give us directions. Oh, and he's threatened to shoot us down if we don't do as he says.'  
Munnin paused again and again was rewarded with his company's mirth, less ghostly this time and much louder.  
'So, Let's go down there, find the bastard and show him the consequences of threatening the sons of Russ!'  
The response rocked the ship as the Space Wolves cheered, howled or roared their approval of their lord's chosen course of action. The resulting ruckus nearly blew out the speakers. Even Munnin was taken aback by the sheer enthusiasm his men were showing.

'What're your orders sir?' Asked the shipmaster a little louder than was necessary.  
'Track Malice's transmission to it's source;' Replied Munnin with relish, 'Then give him a taste of the _Maw's_ bombardment cannons.'  
The shipmaster grinned wolfishly.  
'At once my lord.' He said.  
Munnin spoke to the fleet again.  
'All ships, full speed ahead, all packs to the drop pods and thunderhawks, prepare for planetstrike!'  
Once again the response of Munnin's men was deafening.

* * *

Far below on the planet, Darth Malice smiled, revealing dagger-like teeth.  
After cleaning up the evidence of his visit, - a cut through recon droid and some small pieces of debris,- he made with all speed for his lair, a cave several kilometres from the city of Theed, where he'd contacted the Space Wolves.  
When he reached his destination, Malice transmitted a command to the droid battle fleet he had placed hidden in orbit.-a lucky find, he'd found years earlier floating in deep space, shut down after the end of the clone wars-. Leaning back in his high backed throne, Malice watched as war came too Naboo.

* * *

The planet was still a good three hours distant, when Munnin decided to seek the council of his oldest friend.  
The Rune Priest Svargrim Frostalon was Munnin's last remaining pack mate, the rest of them having been killed on previous campaigns. Munnin still felt the grief over those deaths, even though they'd happened so long ago.  
When Munnin entered, Svargrim's chambers, the man had his back too Munnin as he read one of the histories he'd found on a previous campaign.  
'What brings you here my friend?' Asked Svargrim without turning around, a testament to his abilities as a telepath.  
'Hello to you as well Svargrim.' Said Munnin wearily, and slightly awed, even though he had some experience with his old friend's psychic talents.  
'What brings me here Svargrim?' Said Munnin heavily as he took a seat opposite him.  
'We're lost Svargrim, in an uncharted system, we have no point of reference, no map, and little or no chance of ever seeing Fenris again.' Munnin looked directly at Svargrim and said very seriously:  
'This could very well be the last adventure before our end; we could very easily end up walking to the 13th stone'  
Svargrim grimaced, uncomfortable with the fact that he was the only person Munnin would ever admit that too.  
'Do not be so sure, Munnin, if we are as lost as you think we are, then we'll just have to find our way back, and make a tale of it into the bargain. But that's not the only reason you're hear is it?' Said Svargrim staring impassively at Munnin.  
'You're right, I just feel like this is too easy, like that slimy git Malice _wanted_ us too try and attack the pl-' Munnin broke off, and his eyes widened in horror, the next second he sprang from his chair and raced for the command deck, Svargrim close behind him in alarm.

Munnin reached the bridge as the fleet made orbit.  
'Ah, Lord Stormcrow, Rune Priest Svargrim,' said the Shipmaster cheerily, 'your just in time to watch our deployment, Malice won't know what hit him.' Finished the Shipmaster with a note of satisfaction.  
'Break off the attack! It's an-' Munnin didn't finish because at that moment the ship was rocked by a blast as it's shields took a pasting from a strange, circular ship's laser cannons; the ship had been hiding, powered down, in the shadow of the planet.  
'It's an ambush!' Finished Munnin belatedly, 'that cunning bastard used himself as bait to draw us in!'  
The Shipmaster's demeanour changed in an instant.  
'All ships, take defensive action!' He bellowed as more of the strange ships powered up and began firing on the fleet.  
Munnin climbed into his command chair and called up a view-screen of the space surrounding the _Wolf's Maw.  
_What he saw made his two hearts turn to ice.  
The fleet had achieved orbit in the middle of a blockade.

As Munnin and the rest of the crew watched, one of the frigate's shields failed and took several direct hits to her midship. It's warp drive went critical and it was replaced by a small star, which quickly and silently expanded outwards, the debris from the explosion flying in all directions.  
For the first time in innumerable years a tear slid down Munnin's cheek.  
Svargrim howled with grief and many of the crew swore harshly.  
It was the _Wolfbane_, an ancient ship that was older than the Imperium itself. It had also been playing host to many of the great company's grey hunters, the mainstay soldiers of the company.  
It claimed one last foe in death, the ship that destroyed her, it was immolated by the nuclear fireball that destroyed the _Wolfbane_ and pulverised by some of the larger pieces of debris, the nuclear fireball brightened as the enemy ship exploded as well.  
Munnin was silent for a moment as the _Wolf's Maw _shuddered as the shields absorbed more enemy fire. Then:  
'Sound the retreat.' Said Munnin quitely.  
'What?' Asked the Shipmaster astonished.  
'I said, sound the retreat, we're just sitting targets here.' Snarled Munnin angrily.  
'Yes sir.' Said the Shipmaster dejectedly. Munnin knew what the Shipmaster meant, Space Wolves weren't supposed to retreat, it was their foes who were supposed to flee before them, not the other way around.  
The Shipmaster gave the order.  
The replies sounded as shocked as the Shipmaster had been.  
'Do as I say!' Roared Munnin urgently, 'It's worthless to sit here and be shot to pieces, that is not the end worthy of a true warrior.'  
One by one the ships followed the lead of the _Wolf's_ _Maw_ and grudgingly disengaged, firing shells the size of battle tanks at the blockade in defiance.

In this way, None of the ships saw the fiery contrails of the _Wolfbane's_ drop pods, launched seconds before it's destruction, streak the atmosphere as they began their descent followed closely by several of the _Wolfbane's_ Thunderhawks.

One of the enemy ships moved too cut off the fleet's escape.  
It was vaguely similar to the _Wolf's Maw_, but with a tall observation tower near the engines, and was only about half the size.  
The ship presented it's broadside and began to fire it's laser cannons on the _Maw.  
_Munnin grinned savagely, baring his fang like canines, and rubbed his hands together with glee.  
Their retreat was no longer as depressing.  
'Shipmaster, bring us to ramming speed.' Said Munnin casually.  
The Shipmaster grinned back evilly.  
'At once sir!' He said with savage pleasure.  
Seconds later the _Wolf's Maw _surged forward, like a hunting dog released from a leash when it has caught a scent.  
The sudden change in speed took the enemy ship off guard and it's tirade of laser fire went wide.  
The rest of the fleet accelerated to keep up with the _Maw,_ but the _Maw_ left her fleet behind, as if she were eager to smash the smaller ship in half.  
'Brace for impact!' Shouted Munnin over the roar of the engines.  
There were indecipherable responses.  
The agile, enemy ship tried too evade the _Maw,_ but the _Maw _proved to be the faster of the two.  
All 100,000 tonnes of adamantium, firepower and divine intervention that was the _Wolf's Maw_ hit the enemy ship's broadside, crumpling it like a paper cup.  
The enemy ship broke in half as the _Maw's_ acceleration carried her clear of the blockade's range.

'Now what?' Asked Svargrim, releasing his grip on the support rails of the command pulpit.  
'Now, my friend,' said Munnin calmly, 'we find a place to lay low, lick our wounds, then we get our revenge on Malice; He may have won this battle, but the campaign is a long way from over.'

After a long and protracted hunt, Munnin and his great company eventually hunted Darth Malice to ground and destroyed his army, Munnin himself dealing the deathblow to the wicked sith.  
Munnin and his great company eventually made it back into imperial space, but that's another story…

**A.N. Tell me what you think, and I might see what I can do about putting more into it.**


End file.
